End of an Era
by InuYashaSehhsomaru2007
Summary: Inuyasha run into Sesshoumaru, but what will happen, read to find out.
1. End of an Era

A mid afternoon breeze blew through Inuyasha's hair as he stood, staring. Inuyasha could smell danger. The hair on his neck was standing up. Kagome was behind him. Instinctively, she reaches for her bow and arrow. Inuyasha reaches for the Tetsiga. He stood, trying to sense a presence. With a final check, Inuyasha sheathed the sword. They continued walking. Kagome suddenly became very aware of her surroundings. They were close to the tunnel that connected her world from Inuyasha's.

The meadow was very alive. The sun shone brightly across the sky. Birds were flying all over the place. The breeze was blowing the tall grass around. It was peaceful. As they came across a tree, Inuyasha decided to take a break. He sat down in the shade of a tree. Relaxing made look much younger than he was. Kagome sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. When suddenly, she sees Sesshoumaru.

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Sesshoumaru walking towards the tunnel. Kagome taps Inuyasha on the shoulder as he stands up. He unsheathed Tetsiga. He ran straight at Sesshoumaru, ready to strike. But Sesshoumaru dodged the blow. He laughs at him with a look of happiness in his eyes. Inuyasha knows he's up to something. Again, he attacks, but this time Sesshoumaru slashes him in the back with his nails. With blood oozing out of his back, Inuyasha stands up.

Walking away, he notices a look of terror in Kagome's eyes. If Sesshoumaru gets into her world, he will eventually kill all the humans. Inuyasha strikes again, this time hitting Sesshoumaru in the back. Blood trickled down Tetsiga as Inuyasha lands on the ground. Wincing with pain, Sesshoumaru jumps into the tunnel. Kagome screams with terror. Inuyasha tries to stop him, but he was to late.

When Sesshoumaru reached Kagome's world, he was awed at how much they were the same. He walked out of the barn and looked around. Suddenly, he sees Kagome's mother. He instinctively kills her. When Kagome's brother and grandfather came, Sesshoumaru killed them to. Felling satisfied, he waits for Inuyasha and Kagome.  
Inuyasha was first to arrive. Seeing Kagome's family dead brought rage to his eyes. When Kagome reaches them, she sees the two fighting with each other. She sees her family on the ground and cries in furry. She grabs her bow and arrow and takes great aim. She hesitates because she is afraid of hitting Inuyasha instead of Sesshoumaru. Finally, Kagome lets go.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both scream in pain. The arrow grazed Inuyasha's left arm as it strikes Sesshoumaru in the heart. Falling to the ground, he takes one last strike at Inuyasha. Blood gushes out of Inuyasha's back. Kagome screams. Running to him, she sees the rest of the sacred jewel shards lying next to Sesshoumaru's lifeless body.  
She picks them up. As she puts the rest of the shard back together, Inuyasha's heart rose. Now was the moment he had been waiting for his whole life. He would finally become full demon. When she gets the jewel shard back together, she starts to walk towards her family. Inuyasha was standing next to them. When she reaches them, she says, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but my brother means so much to me." Without another word, she sticks the shard in her brother's chest. With a sudden jolt, he comes back to life.


	2. Inuyasha's New Love

It started to rain onto the blood soaked ground. The atmosphere had an urgent sense of scattered dreams. Kagome just used the Shikon Jewel to save Sota. Inuyasha was distraught. His dreams were shattered. What was he to do now? His entire life devoted to the day he turned full demon, gone. Out of the corner of his eye, someone jumped to his feet.

Sesshoumaru stood there with a smile on his face. "Thought you could kill me did you? I'm not that easy to kill." Inuyasha reached for his sword. But Sesshoumaru jumped into the sky and took a swing at Inuyasha. With a chunk of his arm missing, he fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She ran to his side. "Get out of the way. I don't want to loose another part of me." Kagome froze. Had he just admitted he loved her? She stared back at him with a look of affection. Just as Inuyasha jumped back to his feet, Sesshoumaru jumped back through the well.

Sota stood over his mother with tears in his eyes. Just as he walked away, she said "Sota, come back here. I'm not dead yet!" "Mom! Don't scare me like that. I thought you were a goner." "I'm fine. Kagome, call an ambulance. Inuyasha, go see if Grandpa is still alive. And put a hat on before the ambulance arrives." Kagome returned a few minutes later. "The ambulance is on its way mom." "Good. Now you and Inuyasha go back through the well. I don't want him around when the ambulance comes." " I'm not leaving you mom!" "Just go. I'll be fine."

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped through the well. Once the got back, they went to the tree Inuyasha likes to sit in. They both climbed up. Kagome noticed the blood on his kamono. "Inuyasha, you're still bleeding! Let me take care of that!" "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." " Well I don't want to loose a part of me either!" This surprised him. Did Kagome really love him too? So he gave in and took off the kamono. She took care not to make more pain than was already there. They feel asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke to the smell of Kagome's hair. He went to move his injured arm but there was no use. Kagome had grabbed hold of it in her sleep and she would not let go. She awoke to the movement of his body underneath her.

After they had eaten breakfast, Inuyasha said, "Climb on my back." Kagome climbed onto his shoulders, clinging tightly. The body beneath her was surprisingly slender under all those cloths, but she could feel his strength. She felt his muscles tense and then he leapt straight up to the top of the trees and carried her swiftly over the tree tops, leaping from branch to branch in long bounds. It was scary and exhilarating at the same time. To see the forest spread beneath you going by at a dizzying pace was incredible.

After a time, he dropped back down to the ground and before them was a field with flowers and a stream running through it. She ran through the field, dancing through the flowers. "It's so beautiful!" she laughed. "Thank you for taking me here." She let herself fall to the ground in the middle of the flowers.

He rushed to her side, wondering if she was hurt. But she was just lying there, looking up at the clear blue sky. Happy. She looked happy. She looked up at him and pulled him to her, kissing his lips gently, her hands running down his arms. "I love you Inuyasha." "I love you to Kagome." They passionately kissed for several more minutes.

Kagome felt so at ease lying there with Inuyasha. He made her feel so wanted. Inuyasha began to nuzzle and lick her neck. She reacted to this by pulling off the top half of her cloths and his. When she finished, she started to lick and nip at his face. Inuyasha finished undressing the each other and started licking Kagome all over her body. She drew her legs up and apart, wanting him to move his licking to that area.

Inuyasha gladly took to what she wanted. He licked and kissed for several minutes before he entered her. She winced in pain but told him to keep going. For the rest of the afternoon, she finally had what she wanted, the love between the two to become something more.


End file.
